Harry's Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry has a big Family. He is the grandson of Loki Odinson and Darcy Lewis. Now with his brother Clint and grandfather Loki in trouble he goes to help. Calling all his family in as he goes… Avengers/Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover


_Crossover of Avengers/Harry Potter/Twilight_

 _ **Author's Note: Lily, James and the others were born in 1958. Others have had there birth year changed.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry has a big Family. He is the grandson of Loki Odinson and Darcy Lewis. Now with his brother Clint and grandfather Loki in trouble he goes to help. Calling all his family in as he goes…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry Potter had a tough life he didn't know anything about his family till he was 15. He had 8 siblings all had been adopted out because of the danger.

Isabella was the oldest she was born in 1978 she was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan and was moved to America. Where she went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Pukwudgie. She became a Mage in power. In 1998 she went to Muggle School called Forks High where she met a vampire who was her soulmate his name was Edward Cullen. They ended up married in 2002 and had three half-vampire children. She nearly died and Edward had too change her into a vampire. She hadn't told Edward or his family her secret yet. Especially since her children had gotten imprinted on Masen by Leah Clearwater, Renesmee by Jacob Black and Rosalice by Seth.

The next child by Lily and James Potter was Virginia 'Pepper' Potts she was adopted out as well like all the Potter children. She was born in 1979 she was adopted in America. She did go to Ilvermorny and was sorted into Horned serpent. She was classified as a Sorceress. She went on to work at Stark industries where she kept her powers a secret. It was hard after she become Tony Stark's girlfriend and CEO of his company.

Next was Clint Barton who was Pepper's twin. He went to Ilvermorny and was sorted into Wampus. He was classified as a Wizard. He ended up joining SHIELD where he kept all his powers a secret. He married a Muggle-Born Witch named Laura and at the moment they had two children with one on the way.

Next was another set of twins but were born on different days. The older twin was Neville Franklin Longbottom he was born on July 30th 11.24pm 1980. He was adopted by Lily's friend Alice Longbottom. He was classified as an Enchanter. He was married to Susan Bones and had 11 children.

His twin of course was Harry Potter who was born on July 31st 12.02am and was classified as a Mage/Elemental. He was also the Master of Death and he was married to Luna Lovegood. He had 15 children. He was the most powerful sibling besides one.

Next where the quadruplets who were born August 1991. Wanda Maximoff who was a Mage her power measured Harry's. Next was Pietro Maximoff who was an Enchanter and had been enhanced so he had super speed. Both of them had been captured and experimented on.

Next of the quadruplets were Natasha Romanoff who was classified as a Sorceress she had also been captured and trained to be an assassin. But soon she had been saved by SHIELD and joined them. But she kept her powers secret.

And the last of the Quadruplets was Jane Foster who had a good life in American. She went to Ilvermorny and was sorted into Thunderbird House. She was classified as an Enchantress. She met and fell in love with Thor. She didn't tell him she was magical. No one knew but Darcy.

* * *

The Potter children's Grandparents on Lily Evans side were Loki Odinson and Darcy Lewis. Darcy was a mage/elemental who was immortal. She kept changing her name and face so SHIELD wouldn't hassle her. Besides from Lily they had three other children. Maria Collins-Carbonell who married Howard Stark and they had one son Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark.

Next was Hope Howell who married Lyall Lupin and had a son named Remus John Lupin and another son which they had to adopt out who's name was Robert Bruce Banner. Who was now called the Hulk.

The last child was Skye who they had to put in an orphanage in the states for her safety.

Darcy changed her age after that and became her granddaughters intern. Loki had returned to Asgard.

The Potter grandparents were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. They had two biological children and one adopted. Nickolas Fury was there adopted child. James was next born in 1958 and lastly Philip Coulson who was adopted out.

Euphemia had a brother who was adopted out whose name was Steven Grant Rogers who later became Captain America. While Fleamont had a brother who was adopted out whose name was James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes

Now all the Potter children knew about each other but their Great Uncles Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes did not know. Neither did their cousin Tony Stark or Bruce Banner.

Now with Loki and the Tesseract they would come together soon…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
